A Reason Of Passing Through In Stills Within Time
by Inu'sSinisterCimmerianOblivion
Summary: A reason is still but yet a reason whether or not for good or ill intent, but sometimes the reason in the end can be the only thing to keep you alive .


_**A Reason Of Passing Through In Stills Within Time**_

 _ **~Chapter One ~**_

 _ **Intruding on In Between**_

 _ **By Inu's Sinister Cimmerian Oblivion** _

_AKA_

 _Inuyashas Youkai_

 _ **The dusk rose expectantly tugging its residual mists of fog mingling with the surrounds of tangled branches of trees, as the moon began to rise to take place of the dying sun gliding its descent in the distance . A subtle wind started to conduct its inviting sway with the leaves , merely teasing the branches of the thick trunks firmly tucked into its folds in the hardened , blanketing soil from the darkening chill . Vibrant hues diming into a passive but tentative shadow, dulled into its once spoken presence , and as the day continued its way into night only indefinite shapes made scrawling markings in the deceiving dark .**_

 _ **As the moon finally took its throne amongst the twinkling specks dotting the skyward expanse , the exchange of a seemingly disapaiting orb of flames took its falling with grace , and with it the sound rose , a sehsucht cantata of origins naturally unknown to its part. A toll by instinct fallen to be caught unto the timely siren in the reacurring shade, and glimpsed upon all its inhibitants just with its own unique portrayed reintroduction to the path awaiting to adapt to the senses to the way making its presence known . Although separately a stance appears , but in the wake of the distortion in muted surrounds , without intent realized , unknowingly each one makes a attributive and collective etched scar in the surface , like a brushstroke defining with passing time .**_

 _ **Further deepening in its captive lure in a relative spin on a known axis , drawn towards something untold , but whispered in the suceptible notion devouring within , and in the direction led by the initial casting , demanding in the rising need , the desire to be. By intricately molded , a design of our very own sketching , a species of a unique creation inside the puzzle sought to discover where it lays of our yet unknown destination amongst the greater perception of the ties intricate weaving . Twists and knots , turns and steps back , forward slides and turnabouts , or justly standing still .**_

 _ **Seemingly frozen in the unforseen depths at first sights , but whether it stays or is to move , even if by force, it yet is set to the motion , the spance of the existance moves , seizing it forward . With or without acceptance or acknoledgement of it , whether by choice , or by will not of our own accord , carried by that of a beating heart , that of a facet made to be stilled in its accompaniment to those breathing , it is for not . If the strands were meant , and placed within to tie , freyed they will twist , and for however long it has been traced, things will interweave.**_

 _ **Torn , broken , ripped part the darkness intice it to materialize , and the end it is either to die or fight to live , come to endure another path , to survive in the light . The thoughts I come to rasp aloud , and let escape my lips as you read did not come easy , But ... As I have come to know many lifetimes over a very long spance of time I have discovered , and learned for that matter, it is a practiced sollace in letting things come adrift , to be realized in the open . Even if it is the sound of your own voice speaking the words , and if it is only to yourself that you express it aloud .**_

 _ **For if it was all keep inside under lock and key , at least in my regard , the ink that your scan with your eyes would be forsaken in the lost pages of time itself . Indeed otherwise , to me it has been factly noted , as I most likely would've been lost within the madness of myself long ago if I hadn't gone about the way that I had .**_

 _ **Quite honestly , I have to additionally mention that most of what you are about to find in these pages of this telling of things would be unknown because all known relics, or documention speaking of these words were destroyed, and for good reason .**_

 _ **As I sit in my spot entranced with the view while I voice my inner thoughts , and trying to find the right place to start with , I must admit some difficulty , because to put it out there truthfully . Not only do my eyes see , and have seen so much more than even my own lifetime , but over many it sometimes unwillingly collide with what I know now . Let me tell you it isn't a easy task, and to be quite frank it still hurts , and not only for what my choice inflicted to myself because of what I am about to impress upon those who reads this , but even more importantly of what is not there.**_

 _ **Although perhaps it may be a most pertinant to start with a introduction , and while over time I have been many , but for know I will start with who I am today .**_

 _ **Hello , you most likely don't know me , and may not remember , but I remember you . There is a reason why , and no it wasn't your fault. Believe me tho I know , I have struggled with that sentiment for a such a long time , and you as well as I now know things differently as they once were , but if I could I would let it be without at least allowing it to being what it is . A time buried with the passage of time . Truth is I can't, I wish it wasn't true - to save you from all that brought everything to this very moment of you reading my words , but it is fact . You must know , for reasons and explantions written inside within these pages I wrote.**_

 _ **There is so much in these pages I can tell you , and want too , but I have to warn you there are things that have to be known that I don't want to say because I don't want you to share the very same end I have carried with me for so long , I don't want you to know that pain . But... Hopefully one day , maybe that will change , and all that had been done will be enough to bring in its place something better .**_

 _ **I must ask one thing , and it might sound crazy since I could be almost anyone , as in right now until I have the chance to prove myself I may seem to you to be but a stranger . Although to you that may be true in your eyes but I will say believe me , we have indeed met before , and insane as it is of me to ask I know but I must .**_

 _ **My only request is for you ?**_

 _ **I need you to Trust me .**_

TBC..


End file.
